


Checking In

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: To The Moon (Common House Divergence) [2]
Category: To The Moon (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fandom Snowflake Challenge, Medical Inaccuracies, community: snowflake_challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: Eva and Neil check in with Robert Lin after returning to the office.





	Checking In

**Author's Note:**

> written for Day 12 of the Fandom Snowflake Challenge, this is the canon divergence AU of To The Moon that forks from my Common House series. This is a piece set between Ridiculous and When did you realize it?

Eva glances sideways at Neil as they approach Robert Lin's office. "Let me do the talking until Robert addresses you directly, okay?" 

Neil makes an exaggerated sigh, "Fine, I'll behave." 

He frowns at the report in Eva's hand. He'd gotten an earful before they'd left the Common House about self-care with an appendixed resource guide from the staff team, and an "if you want to keep doing what you're doing you need to be less secretive". This is a huge risk and he knows it and that makes him nervous on top of the fact that he and Robert have never really meshed well (He's a trickster, Robert's predominantly serious). 

Eva knocks on Robert's door, "Robert? It's Eva and Neil."

He comes to the door and opens it, "Hi Eva, Neil." 

Neil nods in greeting. 

Eva continues, "We're checking back in from the unexpected emergency medical leave. Thanks for the time off, we both really appreciated it." 

Robert nods, "You're welcome. You should thank Taima and Willis McMillan later for taking on the case in your absence." 

Eva hands Rob the report, "This is the report from the medical team at the house." 

He scans the document over then glances at Neil, "This doesn't look very good. If you can try to keep us more up to date Neil that would be helpful. Your health is a liability." 

Neil nods, "I know. I will in the future. I'm sorry I wasn't as forthcoming previously. I was worried what the team might think. I love this job and I'd like to keep doing it as long as I can." 

Robert reads through the recommendations at the end of the report a second time. "When do you guys want to be back here?" 

Neil takes a breath, "I'm going to see my doctor after this. I'm thinking hopefully tomorrow if I get an all-clear on follow-up treatment." 

Eva nods, "I'll keep you posted if anything comes up."


End file.
